


As Sure As Stars Are In The Sky

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Office, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Our loved ones may be nailed in a coffin, but, their epitaph is nailed in our hearts. Death cannot kill love.- An African Proverb
Kudos: 4





	As Sure As Stars Are In The Sky

Max stood in front of a door, in a hallway that looked like any hallway in any office building in the world.

Lettered in plain block text on the door:

LIFE, INCORPORATED

In smaller golden lettering, underneath:

We Apologise For The Inconvenience

Seeing as there were no other doors in the hall, Max pushed forward.

A medium sized waiting room, with about 50 or so very plush looking armchairs, was on the other side. A large, but not imposingly so, desk stood against a far wall. Behind the desk, there was a long hallway.

A song drifted from speakers from the ceiling. As Max walked to a nearby wall, she touched a very old photo of a plane, probably from World War 1. ..wait, what was World War 1?

The Lord’s gonna come in his heavn’ly aeroplane

A quiet guitar started, building into a louder beginning

If God had a name, what would it be?

And would you call it to his face?

If you were faced with him in all his glory

What would you ask, if you had just one question?

Max left the wall, heading towards the desk.

Life had drilled into Max the feeling that people who sat behind desks ought to know what is going on. So, she stood in a line to wait. Thankfully, it was a small one, just her and a rather gangly man. 

A soft, gentle voice in front spoke to him.

“Ok. You need to go down the hall, and take the elevator to one of the lower floors.” A gentle, yet funereal “I’m sorry.” followed.

The man turned. He looked middle aged, with hair that was greying in the front and very thick glasses. A quiet “Excuse me.” and he was out of the office’s door.

The young woman who sat behind the desk wore a cardigan with a while button down shirt underneath. A small gold cross adorned her neck. Max knew, without knowing why, that the woman was a very good and gentle person. 

She typed at a few keys on a computer that looked it wouldn’t run Windows XP, Max thought.. Max didn’t even know what Windows XP was. “Your name, please?”, she smiled.

“Max. I..I can’t remember my last name.”

“That’s OK. This computer may look stone age, but, we have a very well put together filing system.”

“Here. Max Caulfield. Born September 21st, 1994, in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Parents: Ryan and Vanessa.”

At the words, a scene entered Max’s mind. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt with SEATTLE in bold white letters on the front. A very large, bearded man stood by her.

“Are you, OK?”

“..yeah, just saw something.. in my head.”

The young woman nodded knowingly, “That happens to new arrivals”

“..new arrivals..?”

“You’ll se soon, Max. Now, just walk down the hallway. At the end, there’s a large white door with ‘C.E.O’, on the front. Knock, and a voice should say to come in.”

“Thank you”, Max muttered, still not really there.

A beaming smile, like sunshine, appeared on the other girl’s face. “Oh, and I’m Kate. Have a good day, Max.”

Her name seemed very important, for some reason, to Max. Like she was a little angry at herself for not knowing it.

As she walked down the hall, she noticed signs on the doors. One said CUSTOMER FILES. Another, FIELD REPORTS.

At the end of the hallway, sure enough, there was a white door that had C.E.O in small, plain block letters.

Max knocked and a female voice said, “It’s open!” That voice stirred even more feelings in Max. That voice seemed like it was the most important thing Max had ever known. Almost more important than herself.

As a small headache gathered in the front of her head, Max saw a violent, raging storm. A quiet ghost of a memory, of soft lips against hers.

Stepping through, Max saw a tall girl with blue hair. She wore a beanie covering most of it, as well as a leather jacket. A white shirt with a skull was under that. Dusty combat boots, lazily propped up on top of what was a very nice desk, completed her look.

Max’s eyes focused on the three bullet necklace around her neck.

“Hey, Maximus. Long time, no see”, the girl said, with a smirk.

How could Max have been so blind, so stupid? The girl sitting behind the desk was her whole world, her Captain.

Chloe Elizabeth Price. A name that was tattooed on Max’s heart.

“Usually, there’s an older guy here, but, I convinced him to let me handle your intake, just this once. I...There was no way I couldn’t.”, Chloe said, her voice wavering at the end.

As she stood up, Max launched herself at her, vision blurred.

As she wrapped her arms around her best friend, she whispered “How? How could I ever forget you? It’s like forgetting to breathe, or forgetting that the sun rises in the sky.”

“It’s not your fault, Max. The big D tends to do that.”

“What?”

Yup. You and I are like the proverbial doornail.”

Scenes slipped into Max’s mind. Chloe lying on a bathroom floor, a lake of red flowing across the tiles. A funeral, mostly attended by people who were there for appearance’s sake. Not one of one of them had given a single fuck about Chloe. 

And a cliff. A whispered promise. Blackness.

The light had fled Max’s life, that October day, in that bathroom. She had found it again, along with a connection that was stronger than anything the Universe could create.

Max felt Chloe’s tears soak her hair. “I thought you were too badass to cry.”, she smiled

“Well, when you meet the love of your life again, there are exceptions”, She chuckled.

Max leaned up, and their lips connected. A light, brighter than Kate’s smile had been, flooded through her.

As they parted, Chloe said, “You didn’t even have to dare me, that time.”

“So, we’re dead. So, what’s next? Reincarnation? Heaven?” Max smiled “More misadventures?”

With a grin, Chloe responded “Adventures, old friend.” She led Max through a door that had not been there a second ago. “This place is beyond amazeballs, Max Power. Got so much to show you!”

“I can’t wait.”, Max whispered, rubbing her face against Chloe’s neck, as they walked through the door. The speakers played on.

If dreams don’t come true

We’ll change those too

I don’t need them, just you

**Author's Note:**

> I had an image in my head, of Max walking down a hallway, while that song plays. I built the rest of the story around that. 
> 
> Title is from See You On The Other Side by Ozzy Osborne
> 
> One Of Us is by Joan Osborne
> 
> The words about misadventures comes from the play, The Man Of La Mancha.
> 
> Final song is, of course, Max and Chloe, performed by Josiah Everheart
> 
> Hope this was enjoyed!


End file.
